Their Mistake
by OC-Creator-Forever
Summary: It was Ruby and Sapphire's mistake and they should've paid for it. But they didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire had seen this future, she had hoped it did not come true but her hopes had taken no effect. Steven was going to pay for their mistake, for her mistake. Now Rose Quartz's legacy would die with him. Ruby and Sapphire's one fatal mistake, well at least fatal for Steven if they did not hurry.


	2. Real Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in Beach city, Steven lay on the floor in front of the TV watching Crying Breakfast Friends and eating cereal. Amethyst was sitting next to him, she was still confused about why they were crying over spilt milk. Garnet and Pearl had warped to where they thought they had seen movement in the brush, hopping it would be Peridot. They had warped home and told Amethyst to come help if they were not back soon.

"Hey Amethyst, where did Pearl and Garnet go?" Steven asked.

"Some mission. I don't know." She said eating a Mac 'n cheese packet.

Pearl warped back and looked frantically for Amethyst. "Hey, P." Amethyst said jumping from the loft area.

Steven ran down the stairs, "Pearl! Can I come on the mission?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure you can Stevman!" Amethyst said running to the warp pad.

Steven and Pearl did the same, Pearl muttering under her breath about Amethyst being to immature. They warped and Pearl quickly led them to where Pearl and Garnet had been fighting a corrupted gem, but they saw nothing.

Pearl yelled Garnet's name when they heard a faint yell from Garnet who said, "Pearl I can't do this on my own!" They followed her voice and saw Garnet held down on the ground by a black scorpion looking corrupted gem about to sink it's fangs into her.

She quickly rolled on her side when it lunged at her face. She turned back and punched it. It screeched and flung its tail at her sending her into the wall. Though the monster had failed to notice the spear coming for its head until it was to late. Pearl's spear pierced it's face making it screech and flail its tail wildly. Amethyst drew her whip from her gem and tied it around the monster's tail to keep it from swinging anymore.

Sapphire had seen this scene in her future vision, she needed to stop this as it already was on its way to destruction. Sapphire tried to take control of Garnet just for a minute so she could get everyone out of the danger she saw.

Ruby suddenly felt powerless, as if something had just drained her energy. She fought back only to feel as though she had just even kicked in the stomach.

"Sapphire? What are you doing!" She yelled. Sapphire didn't respond which made her even more infuriated.

"Steven look out!" Garnet yelled suddenly from Sapphire who was now taking control, she saw him jump out of the way of a leg from the scorpion. Sapphire felt pain in her stomach when she realized she was now on the ground.

"Ruby, what are you doing!?" She yelled as Ruby made Garnet run from the spot she was standing at, she looked back and saw that spot where she had been standing mere seconds ago had a leg stomping on it.

Steven saw Garnet's strange behavior, she was holding her head and shouting but suddenly she looked at him and yelled at him to move. He had been so caught up in watching her that he forgot the situation happening around them. A leg smashed into the wall behind where Steven had been standing. He activated his shield and blocked another leg that came his way, but it had hit him in his cheek making spit fly from his mouth.

Garnet seemed to get herself together enough to punch the monster once more. One more punch was all it took and the monster poofed into a cloud of dust.

The gem fell to the ground, unfortunately landing in Steven's healing spit. Though no one focused on the gem, as they thought they had gotten rid of the problem. They were all focused on Steven, he was rubbing his cheek where the monster had got a hit on him.

The gem silently glowed and lifted into the air, a figure wearing a dark blue-green dress with spots of a lime green fell to the ground. She shook her head for a moment then looked up to see the Crystal Gems. They were gathered around the "Steven". She got up and ran towards the forest. Unbeknownst to her, someone awaited her.

The Crystal Gems warped home and Garnet immediately went to her room, it seemed she was having trouble staying her usual stoic self but no one knew why. It all happened so quickly that it seemed like time almost wanted to skip over this part to get to the next, but the real question was why.


	3. Chapter 3

"'How could we be so stupid! We left the gem there over night!' Amethyst thought to herself before yelling for Garnet. "Garnet! We forgot the gem!" Garnet emerged from her room, she still felt weird. She had heard Ruby and Sapphire bicker or giggle in the back of her mind before but it was strangely quiet. She didn't focus on it for to long because she had already stepped on the warp pad. Garnet and Amethyst walked towards where they had fought the corrupt gem mere hours ago only to find it barren with the occasional broken pieces of stone from the walls where the beast had slammed into. Suddenly Garnet heard a voice yell at the back of her mind giving her a head ache,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!". She held her head as the yelling continued for several more minutes before finally subsiding into angered growls. Something told her to turn back to the warp pad and go home, she tried to fight this feeling but it soon took over her body and she started running for the warp pad. Amethyst ran after her but it was no use as the fusion was faster than her. As soon as Garnet got back into the temple she ran to her room.

"Calm down...Its your fault why should I calm down?...Because it was both our faults!" She started to mutter out the yells. A sudden bright light engulfed the fusion and two gems fell on the ground.

"SAPPHIRE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ruby yelled at the blue gem who sat on the floor of the burning room facing the opposite direction.

"Your temper is the problem Ruby." Sapphire kept a calm tone though in her mind she was screaming at herself to say something. Sapphire got up and dusted herself off before turning to face Ruby,

"If you didn't have to take control of Garnet then Steven wouldn't have been hurt! Ruby yelled out before starting to pace around. Sapphire calmly tried to take matters into her own hands, Ruby growled and muttered under her breath until Sapphire tried to speak up,

"Ruby I'm-" she was almost immediately cut off by Ruby's rage,

"I don't want to hear it."

"Ruby-" Ruby muttered under her breath one word that shot through Sapphire's heart like an arrow,

"Clod." From someone like Peridot it was easy to forget but from Ruby it actually hurt worse than anything she could've imagined. "What did you say?" Sapphire asked in a menacing tone that no one had ever heard before except Ruby but it was never directed at her until now.

"You heard me! YOU'RE A CLOD!" Ruby yelled but she hadn't realized what she done until a single tear ran from her counterpart's eye. Before she could apologize the blue gem ran for the temple door and left a red gem standing in shock and disbelief of what had just come out of her own mouth. Sapphire ran out of the room and over the warp pad with ease until a certain curly haired boy stopped her in her tracks,

"Sapphire!" He said with stars in his eyes as her ran in front of the gem.

"Not now Steven." She said in a shockingly menacing voice,

"Why aren't you fused with Ruby? Did you come to visit me? Yay, a visit from Sapphire!" Steven rejoiced with stars in his eyes but the blue gem wanted to get as far from Ruby as she could,

"I SAID NOT NOW STEVEN!" She yelled. Steven backed up a step and the stars in his eyes disappeared. Sapphire saw him move as an opening to leave but she didn't realize she would have a follower.


End file.
